


Jealousy

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Jealous Anakin, Rough Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Slightly Public Sex, Slow Sex, Voyeurism, anakin x reader smut, but no one knows okay, just filth tbh, soft dom, soft dom anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin and Reader go to a formal event and he gets jealous, cue a little spicy under-the-table action (and later the revenge fucking).
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always, check me out on tumblr @chokemeanakin if you wanna see my writing when I first post it :)

“My, my,” Anakin sighed teasingly. “Now who could that be, all dressed up nice and pretty for a low-profile Senate meeting? Is that you, Y/n?”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen me in a dress before.”

“Hardly. Much less a _yellow_ dress. You know that’s my favorite color, right?”

You took his outstretched arm, hooking yours around his elbow. “First of all, it’s more of a gold than a yellow. Second, I did know. Remember that huge tantrum you had when the temple workers told you they only had orange paint for your starfighter touch ups?”

“Battle-recognition is just as important as anything else out there, Y/n,” Anakin huffed. “How else would my men know it was me?”

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re the only one who spins around like there’s a spider in the cockpit?”

“Whatever,” he shook his head, face transforming into a sweet smile as he smoothed your hair behind your ear. “I just wanted to let you know… you look beautiful tonight.”

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help the blush from warming you cheeks. No matter how easily his teasing could rile you up, he always knew the exact words to get you melting under his gaze in half the time. “You could have just started with that.”

“I like a good buildup.”

Boy, did he. 

You nudged him for the dirty implication but snickered anyway. He grinned at the sound, taking a moment to drink in your laughter before leading you out into the street to catch the limo.

This “low-profile Senate meeting,” did indeed come with a limo, as well as a two hour drive to the restaurant, and then an overnight stay in a 5 star, luxury suite hotel room. All payed for by the Senate, of course. It was actually just a birthday party for a Senator from the planet of Pomwache, a mineral rich trading hub for the inner rim worlds. Anakin had apparently saved his life once before, so he was invited out of gratitude, as well as a plus one. 

He saw the words ‘five-star, prepaid, luxury suite hotel room,’ and his mind immediately seemed to be made up on who he was bringing. 

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard into that million credit mattress, you’re going to be able to count each star in that invite,” he had whispered into your ear, plucking the letter from your hands before wrapping his hands around your waist and lifting you into the air._

_You had laughed and kicked your legs, yelling at him to put you down. He did, only to bury his head in the crook of your neck and press tickling kisses to your skin._

_“It’s a promise,” he peppered kisses along your shoulders, but you dismissed it by shooing him away. If anything, you were excited for the jacuzzi style bathtub._

You smiled at the memory, holding Anakin’s hand as you lowered yourself into the limo. He closed the door for you and then went running around the back, getting in beside you a moment later. 

You giggled at his ridiculousness. No one had ever treated you with such chivalry before, and seeing him do so was both adorable and slightly dorky. But you appreciated it, letting him fill your champagne flute with the bubbling liquid, and then tinking the glasses together in a personal, private “cheers.”

The smile just would not leave your face— you couldn’t help it. The atmosphere of this night was one of festivities. You’d been counting down the days for months now, knowing the Council would give you and Anakin the night and day off to attend this event. A fancy meal, a chance to dress up, and an expensive hotel stay… what wasn’t there to be excited for?

You were also secretly hoping Anakin would keep his word on the ‘fucking you into the million credit mattress’ part, but you weren’t even sure he remembered saying them. 

Nonetheless, you were ready to have a fun night out and really let loose. Even Anakin was more relaxed tonight than he’s been in a long time. His shoulders weren’t so tense, the stressed lines in his face smoothed into a youthful glow, and he was quick with the banter and compliments. You missed this side of him, loved this side of him— wished you could see more of this side of him, when and if the war ever ended.

But tonight. Tonight, you would make yours.

The limo stopped outside the restaurant just as the clouds were beginning to turn a lilac purple. Anakin, again, rushed around the back of the car so he could open your door for you, take your hand, and then lead you across the street.

A band down the street was playing, jazzy music and a deep bass matching your pulse. Species of all kinds rushed past you, talking on the phone, carrying shopping bags, chasing after friends. You let Anakin maneuver the both of you through the busy street, and into the restaurant.

Apparently you were one of the last groups to arrive, as an uproar of dozens of already drunk senators greeted you at the table, having no idea who you were but embracing you like an old friend all the same. The senator of Pomwache granted a toast to Anakin and “his lovely companion,” and then got back to feasting and drinking.

Anakin pulled your chair back for you and you thanked him before he took his own seat to your right. You don’t know how he did it, but almost immediately he was sucked into a conversation with some people you’d never met. You listened in for a bit, eating bits and pieces of food that was set before you. You had no clue what half of it was, but everything was delicious.

Soon, you couldn’t help but grow bored. The live band was relaxing, the candlelight romantic, the chatter of tipsy Senators cheerful. But you didn’t know anyone, and Anakin was charming the pants off a group to your left, and you could do nothing but poke at your food alone.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

It took you a moment to realize the boy across the table was talking to you. You lifted your cheek off your hand and cocked your head at him.

“It’s wine— aged quite nicely, due to the special occasion.”

He had a thick accent, reminding you a bit of Obi-Wan with the posh undertones. He was also exotic-looking, with white hair and sprout green eyes standing out against the backdrop of a dark, deep tan. The suit he was wearing was sleek, a crisp black with accents of gold— expensive, no doubt. He was definitely from somewhere well-off.

“I’m sorry, you are…?”

“Senator Helion,” he poured the offered bottle of wine over your waiting glass. “But my friends call me Lee.”

“I’m Y/n,” you offered in turn, tipping the glass toward him in thanks. “I’m not a senator, but I came with Anakin Skywalker.”

You thought about adding ‘General’ or ‘Jedi Knight’ before his name, but it just didn’t sound right coming out of your mouth— he was a friend here, not a General in a war, or a Jedi from the temple. He was here to celebrate, and have fun, to attend the party as just Anakin Skywalker— to be normal for a change. 

“Ahh… the Hero with No Fear,” Lee raised an eyebrow, then leaned across the table so only you could hear, “Tell me. Is that whole thing about him true? Does he really fear nothing?”

You flit your eyes to Anakin, watching him talk cheerily with his Senator acquaintances. You could see him trying to pull away from the conversation and come back to you, but someone new always sucked him right back in.

“Everyone has fears,” you decided, twirling the dark liquid around in your glass. “Even heroes.”

“So they do,” Lee took your answer, sipping his wine at the same time as you. He kept his eyes on yours over the brim of his glass until he set it down again, shifting his seat closer.

“So, Y/n. How are you enjoying my uncle’s birthday party so far?”

“Your uncle?”

“The Duke of Pomwache,” he explained. “He’s getting quite old, but I must say, he sure knows how to throw a party.”

“He does,” you agreed. “Everything is so… fancy. But I guess being a prince and all, you’re used to it.”

Lee smiled knowingly at this, and you relaxed a bit in relief. You had took a chance, assuming him a prince, but it was only logical in the line of royal heritage. 

“My dear Y/n, I can have all the finest dishes and sparkling silver cutlery in the world, yet nothing could ever compare to the fresh, young gem sitting before me with a pretty face and a dashing gold dress.”

Flushed cheeks preceded your understanding of his words, taking a moment to realize he had complimented you. Your answering blush was just as much surprised as it was flattered. 

“Prince Helion,” Anakin suddenly announced, tearing himself away from the other Senators. His hand found your knee, squeezing it gently. “I do think we’ve met before. The Calling of the Trees?”

“A sacred holiday on Pomwache,” Lee answered your puzzled expression. “The same one my uncle happened to amass a legion of bounty hunters on his tail, all for drunkenly shooting an arrow at one of their heads during one of his infamous parties.”

“A brave man, your uncle,” Anakin conceded.

“That, he is, although unfortunately the benefits to it have been lacking.”

Anakin’s hand tightened on your knee as you laughed at this.

“Thank the universe your lover was there to save the day,” Lee continued. “If not, I don’t think we would be here to celebrate another one of uncle’s birthdays.”

You choked on the sip of wine you had taken, spluttering lightly. “Anakin’s not— he’s not my— we’re not lovers.”

Anakin looked at you, but you couldn’t meet his eyes. It pained you enough, forcing the words out of your mouth and hearing the bitter syllables linger in the air. You wished so desperately that you could take them back, to turn them around and declare him as yours in front of everyone. But it simply wasn’t possible, it never would be— it was a reality you just had to live with if you and Anakin wanted to remain together.

“Oh, my apologies,” Lee broke you out of your reverie. “I just assumed, being his plus one and all…”

“Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments.”

You said it for your sake just as much as his. To remind him. His eyes finally left your face.

“A shame. How difficult it must be, sitting beside such a precious jewel as she and not being able to do anything about it.”

Lee did not look shamed at all. In fact, he looked the exact opposite. You could practically feel Anakin’s possessiveness drip off him. 

“A shame,” he spoke through grit teeth, fingers sliding up your thigh. “A shame indeed.” 

“Anyways, as we were saying before—“

You let Lee rattle on, hiding the look you shot Anakin behind your wine glass as his hand grew nearer and nearer to the apex of your thighs. He was careful not to shift your dress up much so that passerby’s wouldn’t notice, but you were still hesitant with letting his fingers wander like they were.

“— and so Anakin latched him onto the side of the boat, and sent them on their merry way. They never bothered us again. More wine?”

Right as Lee asked this, you felt Anakin’s fingers skim over the sensitive area between your thighs. You gulped the last of your wine hard, catching his wrist to stop him with one hand while accepting Lee’s offer with the other.

“Now tell me, Y/n. What brings a pretty gal like you here, to a washed up Duke’s drunken birthday party?”

“Well,” you began, voice shaky seeing as how Anakin’s hand refused to stop it’s movements, and instead settled on teasing you through your underwear lightly. 

“I had nothing going on tonight, and Anakin is my f-friend,” he slipped his fingers into your underwear, collecting the moisture that he built up in your folds. Your cheeks flared red.

“And he told me he had a plus one, and I thought, why not?”

Your answer was vague, boring, and completely untrue, but it was the only thing your occupied brain could come up with.

“So you two are just friends?”

“Just friends,” you assured him, fingernails digging into the skin of Anakin’s wrist as his thumb found your clit, rubbing ever so softly.

“Does that mean… there are no other suitors waiting on you?”

“Um…” It was hard enough, coming up with a rejection that was both polite yet effective. Now with Anakin’s hand shoved down your panties, it was nearly impossible.

“There’s always been suitors,” Anakin answered for you. He increased the pressure on your clit, rubbing tight, quick circles. “Unfortunately for them, none have caught her eye.”

He said this with a bite, and you knew you had to say something to alleviate the tension.

“Maybe so far,” you corrected him. “We’ll see what the future holds.”

“To the future,” Lee held up his glass in a toast, eyes raking over you as he drank once again. Your hand trembled as you brought it up to your lips, but Anakin’s stayed steady as he plunged a digit into you. He smirked at your widened eyes, licking the dark wine off his stained lips.

“Enough about me,” you pleaded after setting your glass down. “Please, there must be something more interesting we can talk about.”

“More interesting than you, flower?” Anakin pumped his finger deep inside you, swiveling it around. “Now that’s a difficult request, if you ask me.”

You glared at him, but Lee didn’t seem to notice. 

“I agree with that statement wholeheartedly. However, if the lady does not wish to have the attention on her, I suppose I could tell you about my recent business trip to Bouli?”

You smiled thinly at him, nodding in encouragement. He began chattering about spice trades and tropical beaches and more as you struggled to smile at the right times, nod when applicable, and make it seem like you were paying attention. Somewhere along the line, Anakin had fit another finger inside you and was pulling them in and out with a slight shift of his wrist, working past the squeeze of your thighs around him.

His thumb returned to your clit, causing slick to leak out around his fingers, and you swore you could hear it squelch as he pushed back in.

You wanted to stop him, but it felt so good… he had gotten you to that point where you were so strung up, you would do anything for a release. Even if it meant right here, at this public restaurant, in front of a man who very clearly fancied you. 

Your hands fisted the edge of the tablecloth as he rocked his fingers into you especially hard, then pulled them out completely. You clenched emptily, searching for his hand but he soothed your movements by continuing the gentle ministrations on your clit.

“Don’t you agree, Y/n?”

Anakin spread your slick down the inside of your thigh, the tips of his fingers dipping back into your entrance to collect more and smooth it down your other thigh. It was messy, and dirty, and downright sinful, what he was doing under the table, but with each teasing push of his fingers, you couldn’t help but bear your hips down, chasing after them. 

“Y/n? Are you alright? I don’t think you heard me.”

“Sorry, what?” You gulped. “Bad hearing.”

“I said, it’s quite a funny coincidence how your dress and my suit match each other perfectly. It’s as if the universe is telling us we belong together, don’t you agree?”

“Y-Yeah. Totally.”

Anakin grew sick of the teasing then, and roughly plunged his fingers back into you. You knew playtime was over as he curled his wrist, searching for that spot deep within you. It took you by surprise when he found it, and you whimpered quietly at the same time you pitched forward, almost spilling your wine glass if Anakin hadn’t caught it in time.

“Y/n… I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries here, but are you sure you’re feeling well? Your cheeks are flushed, and you’re sweating a bit.”

Any embarrassment was chased away by your arousal. You rocked your hips against Anakin’s hand and he let you, despite the obvious movements, smiling softly as he flicked your clit back and forth with his thumb.

“I… I… maybe I don’t feel so good.”

You were hot. And you needed a release _now_. And you needed to get Anakin back for this unfair torture.

“I should probably take her home,” Anakin pulled his fingers out of you again, leaving you with a crashing high so strong you almost whined in disappointment. Your attention was captured by him though, as he licked the fingers that were just inside you like he was cleaning them of food. Lee was looking directly at him, and you were unimaginably turned on and a tiny bit ashamed at how you gushed at the sight. 

Anakin finished off his wine and then stood, looking at you to follow expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Lee,” you straighten your dress as you stood on wobbly knees. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Feel better, Y/n. May we meet again.”

Anakin had never rushed you out of anywhere faster.


	2. Jealous (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets his revenge

“That was cruel,” you hissed as you got inside the limo. Your thighs were uncomfortably sticky.

“For you or for him?”

“Both.”

He chuckled darkly, completely smug with his actions. You, on the other hand, bounced your knee impatiently the entire 15 minute drive to the hotel, feeling his phantom hand on you throughout. As soon as you opened the door to your hotel room, Anakin let out a low whistle.

“5 star luxury suite. They did not lie.”

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy,” you warned him as he flopped down onto the plush sofa, kicking off his shoes and discarding his suit jacket in one motion.

“Oh?”

“You have to finish what you started.”

“I do, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you go ask your Prince Charming?” Anakin waved his hand in the air dramatically. “I bet he’d love to shove his hands down your—“

“ _Anakin_.”

“Alright,” he rolled his eyes, then moved so that he was sitting up on the couch normally. “Come here.”

You sat beside him, but apparently he didn’t like that so he lifted one of your legs, spreading it so that it was laying over both of his.

He leaned in to kiss your neck, sliding his hand up the inside of your thigh. His touch was light as his middle finger teased a line up and down your clothed slit.

“So I never really asked…. what’d you think of that Lee guy?” He murmured against your skin.

“He was nice.”

Anakin frowned at this, moving your underwear to the side. He cocked his head so he could see you better, circling your clit with his thumb. 

“He was nice?”

You hummed in confirmation, a content smile playing at your lips. Anakin was playing a game, but you didn’t care what he was getting at as long as he kept making you feel good.

“What else was he?”

He mouthed a line down your neck, teasing the sensitive skin between his teeth as you answered.

“Well, he was charming. Flirty. A little eager, but his enthusiasm was appreciated. Also, just like he said, I think it’s wonderful that his suit matched my dress.”

You felt his breath stutter on your neck at this, and your smile grew. You knew you’d hit a sore spot by mentioning that, seeing as how “ _yellow was his favorite color”_ and all. 

Just as you expected, his gentle nips and touches transformed. He increased the pressure on your clit, middle finger feeling for your entrance. He curled two fingers inside of you, immediately hitting your sweet spot while biting a mark into your neck. You arched into him, the first uncontrolled moan of the night leaving your mouth. 

God, this is what you needed. That warm bliss, circulating in your stomach, building you up to that release you’ve been craving ever since the restaurant… you pushed back onto his hand, followed his movements to get you there faster, uninhibited moans falling from your lips as his fingers continued to sink into your wet heat.

His fingers and mouth left you all at once.

“I’m not jealous,” he looked at you seriously. 

You opened your eyes at the sudden empty feeling, snapped out of your pleasure haze. You could tell he really wanted you to believe his words, to make it seem like he didn’t care what you thought of Lee, but you could see the vulnerability in his eyes— the lie.

“I’m sure,” you kissed his cheek, then grabbed his hand again. 

“I’m just saying, that Lee guy might be ‘nice’ and ‘charming’ and ‘wearing a matching suit,’ but… I’m also nice.”

“You are,” you placed his hand back on you. 

“And even though he was flirting with you, I trust you. It meant nothing to you, correct?”

“Mm, correct,” you placed your fingers over his, moving them in the way you like. 

“Then… there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“Also correct.”

You were busy pleasuring yourself, yes, but you weren’t too far gone to appreciate how rational he was being. Everyone always thought Anakin was so reckless… and there _was_ that one time he’d freaked out because of Rhondamalo and fucked you half to heaven as a result, but he could be sensible. Take now, for example.

You moved his fingers and pressed the two longest ones inside of you, controlling his movements. He watched you, intrigued, yet his eyes were still a bit faraway.

“Anakin?”

“Get on the table.”

His voice was not unkind, but it sent chills down your spine. You let him pull his hand back and did as he said, standing on wobbly legs to walk the few feet to the kitchen table. It was tall, sturdy, with a chandelier overhead and some nice decorations.

Anakin waved a hand in the air to remove them, giving you room to lean over the table with your arms. You arched your back as he came to stand behind you, smoothing a hand over the globe of your ass.

You pressed back against his metal hand, skin feverish and yearning for his touch. He’d been teasing you all night long, and you were sick of it. Your thighs were wet, your pussy aching, and your resolve thin. Each time you thought you had him, he’d pull away. But this time, there was a promise in his voice, and you were more than ready for it.

“As much as I like this view,” he tucked your hair over your shoulder, whispering hotly into your ear. “I want to see your face.”

You gasped as he flipped you over, strong arms catching you before you could hit the hard wood and laying you onto your back. He grasped your thighs, pushing you all the way up onto the table, feet leaving the ground. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he leaned down to kiss you, quick, wet, and hard.

He swallowed your excitement as his hands slid up your thighs once more, lifting your dress as he went. He hooked a finger under your panties, pulled them down your leg, and then got to work on his belt.

“Keep the suit on,” you begged against his lips, running your hands over the velvety satin. You wished you told him earlier tonight, but he also looked exquisite. Black truly was his color, and you don’t think you’d ever seen him so polished. 

You wanted to ruin it.

Your fingers stumbled over his tie as he ripped his belt off, dropping it to the floor. You left his collar loosened, the shirt underneath rumpled as he lined himself up at your entrance, the large length of him sinking in.

You sighed in relief. This is what he’d been holding back for so long, what you’d been needing for hours now. Your hands and legs wrapped around his back, keeping him pressed in as deep as possible, removing any chance of escape.

You’re not sure what was going on with him, but he looked like he was fighting something. You ground your hips against his, feeling the fabric of his suit pants against your skin, encouraging him to move. 

He did, taking you at a pace that was leisurely, slow and smooth. It was a satisfying kind of pleasure, heightened by the fact that you’d been craving it all night. You relaxed against the table as he started moving at the pace he set, laying your arms above your head and closing your eyes. 

The lights of the chandelier twinkled behind your eyelids, making you smile. Those were the stars he’d promised. You listened to his controlled breathing, basking in the weight of him inside of you, the soft pleasure steadily building in the pit of your stomach. It was nice, and if you rubbed your clit now, you were pretty sure that maybe you could cum.

And then he snapped.

Suddenly you were in the air, held up against his body with his arms under your legs. You were being speared open on his cock, weightless as he carried you to the king sized bed. A surprised noise left your lips as you were ripped out of your dream-like state and tossed onto the bed. He manhandled you— turning you around so that you lay on your stomach, but your hips were still even with his. One of your legs was crossed over the other, squeezing your clit between your thighs and tightening your grip around him.

He didn’t give you time to adjust before he slammed into you, hard and fast and punishing. His thrusts were deep, and he felt impossibly larger as he split you open on his cock.

You were unable to stop the cries from leaving your lips, still surprised but totally on board with this change of pace. Whatever was bothering him, he was getting out, and it was only a plus that it felt so fucking good on your end.

With your legs closed and walls tightened, he filled up every inch of you. There was no need for adjustment in order to hit your g-spot, and with each thrust the lava pooled higher and higher in your stomach, your moans growing louder and louder. You were cumming in no time at all, barely given a moment to wrap your muddled brain around the actions that brought you here.

He didn’t slow down. As you moaned through your orgasm, expecting him to give you time to recover, he sped up, holding your hips down and driving into you with a new fervor. You gasped, clenching your fists around the bedsheets for an inkling of control as he quickly brought you back up to the brink of another orgasm.

It was too much. For a moment there, the earth-shattering pleasure of your second orgasm was too much to handle and you clawed at his thigh, trying to get him to slow down. He responded by grabbing your wrist and returning it over your head, all without slowing his pace.

His ragged pants mixed with your frantic whimpers. Through the haze of him fucking you through your second orgasm, something important became very clear to you.

He was jealous. He was so fucking jealous. And he tried to hide it at first, tried to deny it— the fingering under the table, the nice, sweet pace he had started off with— but he snapped, and now you were feeling the full brunt of it. Not that you were complaining.

You sucked in every breath you could as he slammed into you, a constant stream of muscle-trembling pleasure washing over you with each push and pull of his cock. You tried to quiet down but he kept punching every broken moan out of your lungs as he could, fucking you deep and hard and good into the mattress. The next time you came, it was like you were burning as the pressure on your g-spot never let up, and your refractory period became nonexistent. The pleasure continued to build off the last orgasm until you were cumming again in less than a minute, tears squeezing out of your eyes, body numb except for your throbbing heat. 

You didn’t know how many times he made you cum before he finally let up. His pace slowed and he allowed you to breathe, shaking and sweating and voice turned hoarse. Your pussy was tingling and clenching involuntarily around Anakin’s cock, tender and sore, yet hungry for more.

Anakin whispered sweet praises into your ear, but all you could hear was your rushing heartbeat and a distant ringing. He massaged your clit soothingly with his metal fingers, calming the burn as he shifted his hips slowly inside you.

You were so sensitive, every move he made was heightened tenfold, and you could feel every inch of his cock scrape against your ruined walls. You moaned pathetically, clawing at the sheets as he rocked into you, painfully pleasant sparks shooting through your body. You didn’t know why he was being slow again but it was so much worse because he was forcing you to feel every little thing he did. It was so much, too much, and you didn’t think you could handle it.

But your pussy was aching, to the point of uncomfortable pain, and the only reprieve was another release. You squeezed your walls tighter around him, sloppily moving your hips in time with his thrusts.

“Make me cum,” you begged him, voice rough and weak. “I need it, Anakin, please.”

“Another? Haven’t I given you enough?”

“Please, Ani, I _need_ it.”

He sighed, hand smoothing down your spine, his touch gentle but his voice icy cold.

“It’s a shame. Too bad I’m not ‘nice enough’ or ‘charming enough’ for you. It’s too bad I’m not a Prince like _him_ , and drink expensive aged wine and wear fancy golden suits. It’s too bad. I guess the only thing I’m good for is making you cum, right?”

His voice was sweet like honey, but chilling all the same. He hooked his arms around your shoulders, pulling you up so that your back was against his chest, knees planted on the bed. He fucked you like this, ever so slow and ever so deep, soft breaths washing out over the skin of your neck.

“Answer me. Is that the only thing I’m good for?”

It took your muddled brain too long to answer, you knew it. The pleasure was building up, inch by inch, his cock probing straight into your sweet spot every time, hitting it directly with each sinking thrust, that you could barely think about anything other than the feel of it. 

“It’s not the only thing, Ani, I swear,” you cried. You wanted to push back against his cock, but you couldn’t move your body. He held the full weight of your trembling self up as he forced this slow, punishing torture on you. You needed that orgasm to slam into you like a freight train, like all the ones before, but this one he was pulling gradually from the depths of your belly. You needed it _now_ , but he was keeping it from you. 

“But I’m good at it, aren’t I?”

He pressed down on your stomach and fucked into you slow and smooth and warm like molasses, hips girating in a circle to rub his cock against your g-spot. You thrashed against him, moaning wildly. 

“ _Oh my_ — Anakin, _yes_ you’re so good at it.”

“Do I fuck you better than anyone else?” He bit the words into your neck.

“ _Yes_ , yes, you do it so good, Ani.”

“I do. I fuck you so good, sweetheart. Better than anyone. Look at you, you’re crying and shaking all because of my cock. I bet it feels good, doesn’t it? My cock feels so good in you?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes!”

“Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

His fingers came up to gently circle your throat as he pressed quick, shallow thrusts into you. It was too much again— your body was too hot, your pussy throbbing uncontrollably, your muscles quivering, tears leaving your eyes without permission.

He cooed sweetly in your ear as you begged him, “Please no more, please, please I need more.” It felt like you were going to explode as he kept up his slow, sweet, torturous punishment, and you weren’t even sure you could cum again. 

When he finally felt like you had enough, he moved the hand from your stomach and teased your clit left, then right, then rubbed it softly up and down, circling his hips as deep inside you as he could go. 

“Cum for me, gorgeous,” he whispered, fingers squeezing around your neck as his cock scraped against your walls delicately, and it was the most beautiful, agonizing orgasm that you had ever had. 

He moaned appreciatively as he felt you stiffen around him, then the wave of pleasure crashed over you all at once, causing weak cries to tear from your throat. He held your writhing body tight against him, hushing you sweetly through it.

Once your body stopped spasming and your cries turned to exhausted little noises, he laid you back against the pillows and pulled out of you. Anakin had finished as well, his cum mixing into the mess you had made of yourself and the bed, and laughed at your ridiculously ruined state.

So, maybe he was jealous. All he knew was that after tonight, he would no longer have to worry about any white-haired, golden-suited, aged-wine drinking royals stealing you away from him again.


End file.
